1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a device for managing a variable particularly for an electrohydraulic pressure control of a motor vehicle automatic transmission.
2. Discussion of the Background:
In standard servosystems the malfunctioning of the measuring element causes the drift of the control value toward one of the stop values of the control, putting the system out of operation.